


Sweet Irony

by Charmedforever9494



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Hill - Freeform, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A kissing Person B on the nose!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Irony

**Author's Note:**

> A Black Hill one-shot!

“Do you understand your orders? You are to stick to the plan. No directing attention to yourselves. None of that” Coulson spoke with a stern expression. He sat in his office with Rogers and Romanoff in the seats across from him. Agent Maria Hill stood by the door, watching with a well-hidden look of amusement.

 

“Of course sir. You can count on us. We will stick to our orders. No problem” Steve grinned as he started to rise from his seat. His movements halted as his superior raised a hand.

 

“I know you will, Cap. Now as long as we are all on the same page...Romanoff?” The older man looked toward the smirking agent and sighed. “Are we clear, Agent Romanoff?”

 

“Yeah, yeah we’ll stick to the plan. I don’t know why you doubt me, Coulson”

 

“I don’t doubt you, Agent Romanoff. I’m just...making sure everything runs smoothly”

 

“Sure you are, boss. Now uh, can we get going? Bad guys aren’t going to catch themselves” Natasha sneered at the man across the desk with a hint of irritation.

 

“Natasha” Coulson said firmly. “You’re a great agent. I know you’ll do a great job. You too, Steve. Just...be careful. We don’t want to lose two of our best agents because of a stupid mistake. Now...it’s time for you to go”.

 

The redhead’s expression softened and she nodded at his dismissal. The two armed agents raised from their seats and took their leave. Steve left the room first with a nod to his superior and a friendly smile directed to Maria as he passed her.

 

“Be careful out there, Nat” Maria murmured softly as her girlfriend approached her place near the door. “It’s a dangerous one. Keep your head in the game”.

 

“I’m always careful, babe. Gotta come back to my woman” Natasha whispered as she leaned in to give her lover a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose. Her trademark smirk appeared on her face and she continued out the door.

 

The door closed softly and only the two superior officers were left in the room. Maria glanced over to her longtime friend and her cheeks began to redden at his expression.

 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Coulson lightly protested. His hands moved up to try and cover his growing smile.

 

“Phil. You look like you’re about to start giggling like a little schoolboy. Which if you do...I cannot be held responsible for my actions” the brunette warned.

 

“Okay, okay! It’s just...the terrifying Black Widow...an international assassin who is feared by criminals everywhere...just gave you a tiny kiss...on your nose” Phil snickered.

 

“...”

 

“Oh come on, Maria! Don’t you see the irony? It’s hilarious”

 

“I find it more sweet than hilarious” Maria shot back with a blank stare. “Shouldn’t we be working, Agent Coulson? We did just send two of our agents, one of which I am quite fond of, on a highly dangerous mission”

 

“Oh right. Of course Agent Hill. We should be getting back to work” Phil cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

 

The older agent turned back to his computer and began to click through some files. After a few minutes, he glanced up to the brunette who was swiping through blueprints on her tablet.

 

“So...Chinese for lunch?”

 

“I was thinking Mexican” Maria piped up as she turned off her tablet and grabbed her coat, ready to leave.

 

“We had Mexican last week. How about Thai?” Coulson suggested as he got up from his desk and moved towards the door.

  
“Sounds good to me. That place down the street has some delicious Pad Thai…” the superiors could be heard discussing Thai cuisine down the hall as they made their way to lunch.


End file.
